


A Million Dreams

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie is a drug dealer,he's Transgender,FTM,he's pregnant with his abusive ex boyfriend's baby.Freddie's parents misgender him a lot,always calling him a 'she' or correcting people'No,She!'.Freddie hates it a lot when they do,his brother and sister moved out when Freddie turned two.Kashmira,moved out and in with her boyfriend,Kareem moved out and to the Navy.Freddie is caught smoking weed and dealing out Cocaine by Thirty year old officer Brian May.Freddie gets hit by a car and ends up in hospital for a few days.Office May doesn't leave his side.who soon becomes the dad of Freddie after getting a call from Freddie.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** _Sixteen year old Freddie is a drug dealer,he's Transgender,FTM,he's pregnant with his abusive ex boyfriend's baby.Freddie's parents misgender him a lot,always calling him a 'she' or correcting people'No,She!'.Freddie hates it a lot when they do,his brother and sister moved out when Freddie turned two.Kashmira,moved out and in with her boyfriend,Kareem moved out and to the Navy.Freddie is caught smoking weed and dealing out Cocaine by Thirty year old officer Brian May.Freddie gets hit by a car and ends up in hospital for a few days.Office May doesn't leave his side.who soon becomes the dad of Freddie after getting a call from Freddie.  
_ **

** _........_ **

** _November 13th 1990,Monday_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm FTM transgender,i'm pregnant with an abusive ex boyfriends baby.My parents are abusive too,that turned me into a drug user and drug dealer.i'm three months into my pregnancy.they tried to make me get rid of the baby once they found out.I stood up for myself.i wear a binder,they misgender me a lot.

I'm currently smoking weed and dealing out cocaine to a friend.I hate having morning sickness because of the pregnancy,i put out my joint.we hear police sirens,i can't run.but of course me being a dumbass,walked into oncoming traffic,got hit by a car.I lost consciousness quickly,i hope my baby is okay.this adds to my bruises,cuts i get from Mum hitting me a lot,dad whipping me on the back with a belt.I hate the abuse,my older brother and sister moved out.Kash moved in with her boyfriend,Kareem moved out to the Navy,haven't seen him since.they left when i was two.Kareem would be Thirty six now,Kash would Thirty five.

I miss them a lot,they don't know about the abuse and me being a drug dealer and drug user and me being Transgender.I started coming round in a hospital bed with a monitor around my pregnant belly,oxygen mask on my face.The doctor walked in"ah,you're awake",he says"How's my baby?",i asked"baby is okay,has a strong heartbeat",he says.i sat up.

he did an Ultrasound,"would you like to know the gender?",i nodded"please,it'll make my day",i say."well,you're having a very healthy baby boy",he says"thanks",i say.i realise,i'm handcuffed to my hospital bed by my left wrist.An officer walks in."what did i do?",i ask."drug dealing",he says"Officer Brian May",he says"Freddie",i say.

"that was stupid walking into traffic",he says"i know,fight or flight reaction",i say.I got his personal number.

**_ November 14th 1990,Tuesday _ **

The same doctor from last night came in,Dr Alexander."good Morning",he says"Morning",i smile tiredly."baby has a perfect heartbeat,do you use drugs?",he asked,i admitted it."you need to stop the drugs",he says"i know,i've tried before,didn't go that well.couldn't get out of bed for three days",i say."i'll give you a withdrawal plan to help you",he says"thanks",i say.i'm Discharged,picked the handcuff lock.

held my hair back,i let out my morning sickness.washed out my mouth,brushed my teeth quickly.got dressed into a hoodie and jeans,tied up my hair.put on a clean binder,put my black button up on."kid?Do you need a ride?",Officer May asked"yeah,i have no way of getting home",i say.I gave him the address,he gave me a ride home"Stay safe kid!Give me a call if you need me",i nodded.I let myself in,"mama?Dad?",i'm very cautious around them."Where the fuck have you been?",Dad slurred,he's drunk"i.....I got hit by a car",i stammered.I got beaten,i'm protecting my baby."you'll never be a man,Pathetic Woman!",he yelled.

I learnt to keep my mouth shut,i ran to my room.treated my cuts and bruises,mum soon came in,started yelling at me,slapping me."you'll never be a man",she says.Its hard to stay strong,All i want is to see my brother and sister."mama?papa?",it can't be.I stay in my room,pregnant,three months along with a baby boy.I already have a name,Elliot James."Teddy?",i had been crying.my bedroom door opens,i had covered up my bruises.i brushed my hair out"Fareeda",i turn around."k.....Kareem?",i tear up again"come here",i ran to him."i missed you so much",i say.

"i missed you too",he says."Kareem....",he looked down,seeing my three month pregnant belly"please tell me you're not",he says"i am with an ex boyfriends baby,i plan to keep the baby,run away",i say."mum and dad have been abusing me",i say"by the way its Freddie now,i go by Freddie",i say."i'm Trans FTM,mum and dad keep misgendering me,they abuse me,hit me,slap me,kick me.i got into drugs because of it,i'm going through Withdrawal",i say.

"i'm sorry for not being here",he says"its fine,i can't defend myself against them,they tried to make me get rid of my baby",i say."Do you know the gender?",i nodded"baby boy,i already have a name,i don't want to use Bulsara,Elliot James",i say."i'm going to get changed,you're telling me everything i missed",he says.

The minute he left the room,mum and dad came in,screamed at me.

I had a panic attack,sat in my bathroom. 

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"Kid?is everything okay?"** _

_"No,help me please"_

_**"whats going on?"** _

_"having a panic attack,my parents abuse me"_

_**"im on my way,stay put"** _

_"im scared"_

_**"i know,take deep breaths,nice and slow"** _

_**"are you doing it?"** _

_"yeah,"_

_**"where are you?"** _

_"bathroom,in my bedroom"_

_**"okay,stay on the line with me,im five minutes away"** _

I stay on the line with him,"Police!Open up",i stay quiet.tears running down my cheeks,"kid?",Officer May,i open the bathroom door."come on,we need to leave,you can't stay here",he says.he helped me up,"get what you need",he says."why don't you tell me about yourself",he says."My name's Freddie,i'm sixteen.dropped out of school.I'm three months pregnant with an ex boyfriends baby",i say.

"Do you know the gender?",i nodded"baby boy,i already have a name",i say"what is it?",he asked"Elliot James",i say,I packed up clothes.the only clothes that fit me really,my comfort teddy.grabbed my Codeine free Anti Nausea pills."ready to go?",i nodded.We went to his Cruiser,"I will have to drug wipe you",he says"i know",i say.i was calming down now,"if you want,you can live with me?",he offers"i'd like that"i say.

We pulled up outside the police Station,I got out with him.My ex boyfriend is a known Drug lord,he roped me into drugs."Freddie?!",i ignored the voice.Brian took me into another room,

"yeah,that was my ex",i say"i can tell,he's a well known Drug lord",he says.he drug wiped me,"don't you have siblings?i don't believe you're an only child",he says"fine, have a sister and brother,they moved out,my brother came back from the Navy today..my sister i still haven't seen in years",i say."aren't you scared?",he asked"of what?",i ask."your pregnant",he says"of course i'm scared,I did have second thoughts about the baby when i found out,i'm dead set on keeping my baby",i say.

"the only thing i hate is morning sickness",i say.he picked up the drug wipe"Weed"he says"that was yesterday.i'm starting withdrawal",i say"i already feel like crap",i say."come on,have you eaten anything at all?",he asked"i use to deal drugs and use them,i was abused",i say."So no i haven't eaten",i say.

"i need baby clothes,i had some before.but my parents chucked them out",i say."we'll get baby clothes then pick up food,",he says."sounds like a plan",i say.we pulled up to a baby store,Brian takes the vest off,considering he doesn't need it at the moment,kept his taser and gun on him."what's wrong?",he asked"i'm going to be judged,i'm sixteen and pregnant,i hate getting stares",i say"you wont,if you do,i'll tell them,its for your sisters baby",he says.

"I'm very clearly three months",i say.We walk inside,went over to the baby boy section.I've always been self conscious of my body considering i'm pregnant and trans,FTM.I picked out some cute ones for a newborn"i like these ones",i say."they look cute",he says."I'll get them,he'll deserve the cutest clothes",i say."shit,i need baby bottles,nappies,Paci's",i say."don't worry about that,i'm sure my mother has some stuff left over",he says.

We bought the baby clothes,i got judging looks.We got back into his cruiser"fucking knew it",i mutter"What?",he asked"i got judging looks which really annoys me,i'm trans,FTM,i can't stand being misgendered",i say."what do you fancy to eat?",he asked"nando's,i have a really weird craving",i say."like what?",he asked."crisps dipped in melted chocolate",i say.We picked up Nando's.

We got back to his.ate our Nando's.

**_ November fifteenth 1990,Wednesday _ **

I sat in the bathroom,dealing with morning sickness.tied my hair back,"please Elliot,stop sitting on my stomach for one day",i groan."Freddie?",i open the bathroom door."i hate morning sickness",i say."how long have you been up?",he asked"since four this morning",i say."Considering baby decides to sit on my bladder",i say."never again am i getting pregnant after this one",the rest of my Nando's came up.I washed out my mouth,i felt weak.brushed my teeth,took a pill.

"My mother is coming over,be aware if she starts asking questions,ignore the personal ones",i nodded."Feel free to eat and drink anything,i've got work,if you need me,give me a call",he says"i will",i say.i grabbed a black button up to fit over my three month belly,put on jeans."I need new jeans",i groan.brushed my hair,braided it.

"i've cleared out the guest room,there's already a change table in there",he says"thanks",i say.he left for work,I'm gonna love living here.i started on the baby room,painted the walls.Arranged the furniture where i want it.hung up new baby clothes. 

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"my mother is there,she has a key dont worry"** _

_"just doing the baby room right now"_

_ Freddie has attached /1image _

_**"awe,it looks so cute"** _

_"i know,"_

Put together the crib,took a break.put up stickers on the wall."Brian?",is mothers voice rang throughout the house.the door opened"Who are you?!",she asked"Freddie,i live here",i say."don't you have parents?",she asked"Not anymore",i say."i was disowned plus Brian is letting me live here,i'm sixteen,got disowned and kicked out from my parents",i say.over the space of an hour,we bonded."how far along are you?",she asked"three months,my parents went mental.i'm a victim of abuse,they abused me that's why i'm living here,they can't find me.they tried to make me abort",i say."they found out i'm a TransBoy",i say

"its a hell being trans and pregnant",i groan."do you have a name for the baby?",she asked"yeah Elliot James",i say."Lovely name",she says."thanks",i smile"did you do up this whole room?",she asked"yeah,i'm use to doing up rooms",i say.we put away the nappies,bottles and paci's.she made me breakfast,"i'm surprised my own son hasn't mentioned me"she says"he has a few times,i think he's embarrassed,he's a grown man,a cop",i say.

his cruiser pulled up into the drive,i finished my breakfast,did the dishes."why is it so quiet?",Brian asked,i walk to the nurse to start laughing to myself.took the tape from the walls.where i painted."freddie?Why is my mother acting a little to happy?",he asked"no comment",i say."Freddie",he says. 

"No.Comment",i say.I lined the crib with a soft blanket and mattress,put a fluffy blanket on the change table"Freddie,tell me",he says."she figured out that i'm pregnant",i say."yes she brought the stuff over",i add."did you tell her anything else?",he asked"No",i lied."liar"he says."i like it",he says"this?or the room?",i ask"both",he says.

"are you worrying?",he asked"mm,i'm really scared,i'm sixteen.pregnant,three months,have no clue what i'm doing",i say."its going to be okay,you've got me by your side",he says."i'm still scared",i say.I have an ultrasound appointment with my midwife.Brian drove us to the hospital"c..Can you come with me?",i ask"of course",he smiled.I saw my Midwife,we follow her into the room,i lay on the bed,top up a bit.

"is this your dad?",she asked"Excuse me?No he isn't.he's a cop",i say"Brian May,he's living with me",Brian says.he held my hand,"since you know the gender,he is healthy,growing nicely",she says."have you been on drugs?",she asked."Yes,i have,i'm going through withdrawal,i only smoked weed once a week",i say.

We got into the Cruiser,

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

**_"brother?where are you right now?"_ **

_"moved out"_

_**"why?"]** _

_"Mum and dad were beating me on a daily basis from the day they found i was trans,then the day they found out i got pregnant.I live with cop now,he is helping me with my pregnancy,Screw you"_

_**"hey,i have done nothing wrong!"** _

_"you left when i was two"_

_**"went in to the Navy"** _

_"you didn't even come back on my sweet sixteen which was ruined,i got locked in my room all day,starved,then two days later,i_ _'m pregnant.I hate you.I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_

_**"wow,i love you too"** _

_"screw you asshole,screw you,i hate you so much,i dont even want to see you ever again,you fucking asshole"_

I teared up,"Can we go back to my asshole parents place?",i ask"why?",he asked"i have something to do a certain brothers room",i say."i'm gonna trash it,that way he knows what its like to be me",i say.Brian waited outside,i trashed Kareem's room,ripped down his posters,broke almost everything in his room."What are you doing?"shit"just so you know what I WENT THROUGH!I FUCKING HATE YOU!",i shout at him."i hate you and Kashmira,both of you never came to see me on my sweet sixteen,i got chucked out on my sweet sixteen which I spent alone in a jail cell in handcuffs,i never got the sweet sixteen i wanted",i say.

"I hate you and Kashmira forever,fuck you both",i walk back to brian's cruiser.


	2. (2)𝙊𝙝 𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮

**_ November fifteenth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"what's wrong?",Brian asked."everything,i'm sixteen,pregnant,transboy.my own brother just disowned me,i want nothing to do with him or my sister,they didn't bother to see me on my sweet sixteen,i got chucked out,arrested on that day,spent it in a jail cell in handcuffs.wasn't the best day of my sweet sixteen",i say.

"still quite pissed about it,",i say."I'm happy i'm pregnant,but as for my asshole siblings,they aren't happy",i say.

**_ December 24th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Good Morning",Brian says"Morning",i yawn."since its Christmas tomorrow,i wanted to give you something a little early",he says"you don't have to",i say"i want to",he says"in that case",i say,i grab papers from my room.he hands me a box"Open it",he smiled,i do."my mother made them",he says,little booties for my baby."I love them",i say.I hand over the papers"Adoption papers?!",he was shocked,i nodded.

"over the past month,you've helped me a lot,i see you as a father",i say."i wanted to know if you'd adopt me?",i ask."yes",he smiled."sign it",i push the papers toward him."how did you get these anyway?",he asked"i asked my Midwife to see if she could help",i say.i sign my name,he signs his. 

"I have a dad!",i got a hug.

**_ December twenty fifth,Christmas day,1990,Thursday _ **

"Merry Christmas",my new dad(Brian)smiled"Morning",i yawn.i picked up a hoodie and put it on"Five more bloody months",i say."My mother AND my father are coming",i nodded.i brush my teeth.I have jogging bottoms on,"i am never getting pregnant after this one",i say."What's the baby done now?",dad asked"sitting on my bladder,pissed myself three times last night",i say. 

"the joys of being preggo",i sigh.he made us breakfast,i'm starting to show a little more.I sat down on the comfy chair,"how do you not have swollen ankles?",he asked"i'm sixteen.use to do track in school before i dropped out",i say."I have sore feet from my pregnancy",i admit.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_ Kareem has attached/1image _

_**"we miss you"** _

_"i dont miss you"_

_**"please?"** _

_"NO!"_

_"i will never miss you a day in my life,tell Kashmira to fuck off"_

_**"be nice"** _

_"No,i wont,fuck you Kareem,fuck Kashmira too.you two never came to see me EVER!This is why i hate you both,i always will,fuck you both,dont bother to come and see me"_

I sighed,taking a deep breath."My parents are here",dad says.i tied up my hair,walked to the bathroom,showered.i hate my body.got out the shower,dried off put a binder on"I'm a boy,not a girl,boy not a girl",i tell myself.i pull up my boxers,jogging bottoms.put on a hoodie,"freddie?"Shit."i'm fine",i say,wrong answer."You're doubting",he says."No,i'm not",i lied."yes you are",he says.

"i hate my body,i'm pregnant,doesn't help",i say."hoodie off",i do."its not a bra before you say anything",i say."i have small breasts",i muttered quietly.he took off his top"use to be a girl too",he says.(PLOT TWIST **LE GASP**!).

"i got my top surgery at seventeen",he says."you're the most handsome kid ever Freddie,i wouldn't dare leave you,you're handsome,looks aren't everything,i use to hate my body too,which is why i became a cop at Twenty.i've always wanted a kid,i got my luck with you.it doesn't matter if you're pregnant,you still look good,for a sixteen year old.",he says."i always felt different,i got picked on for wearing boyish clothes,a lot of teachers snitched to my crappy parents,who then would yell,scream,beat me,which is when i got into drugs",i say.

I took off my binder,"i use to use bandages to bind,made them tight,hoping one day it would kill me",i say."Freddie",he says"i wanted to be dead back then.get away from everything,i tried running away,i got caught every time,i turned to over dosing everyday until they put me in a psych ward in a private room,with my wrists restrained to the bed.i wasn't allowed to be alone.they put me on fluids,that almost killed me,made me sick,i tried to refuse medication,most of the time,i had friends bring me shit.mainly joints,always got caught by the on shift nurse who hated me",i say. 

then i was transferred half way across London,i was found by my shitty father.i was often beat until my ass was red or bleeding,i mean pouring blood",i say.i took to cutting,didn't work,i gave up",i say."why didn't you tell me?",he asked."its hard to talk about.i still remember when my abusive ex raped me",i say.we went to the bedroom,"tell me",he says."it was just after my fifteenth,he had dragged me back to his room,drugged me,got his mates to rape me,then he raped me,i felt everything,i couldn't scream,i was gagged and tied up for days,he did it for over a year,then i find out i'm pregnant after my sixteenth,",i say,i wipe my eyes."come here"dad hugged me,i cried. 

"its alright,i've got you now",he says."i'll always be here for you,i'll always love you Freddie,you're safe",he says.he rocked me,"i'm gonna always love you",he says.we went downstairs,"you're handsome Freddie",he says.

I wipe my eyes,"you'll always be handsome in my eyes",he says."I'm gay too,i have a partner",he says."i think today you might to get to meet him",dad says,i put on a black button up,one that fits me.along with smart dress pants. 

"Freddie,this is Roger,my partner well Fiance",dad says."baby,this is Freddie,my son",dad says,i went shy.

**_ Five months pass,May 3rd 1991,Monday,4:30AM _ **

i look down,oh shit.then the contractions hit,i let out a howl of pain.dad and his fiance ran in"i'm in labour",i say."shit,he's coming!",i say,panting.we rushed to the hospital,straight up to Delivery.i wanted dad and Roger in the room.i was given epidural and a fuck ton of painkillers,my labour lasted hours.i finally hit 10Centimetres,"it hurts",i whimper.the nurse gave me more painkillers.

"ready to push?",the midwife asked,i nodded.my pushing lasted about an hour and a half.I was exhausted.I heard the cry of my baby boy,i asked dad to cut the cord.i was handed my baby"Hi Elliot",i coo.I fed him via bottle,i'm exhausted.bare chested.i took off the binder,chucked on a loose fit shirt."finally feels good not to have him kicking me anymore",i say.

"do you want me to hold him?"Roger asked,i nodded."Elliot let go of my breast please",i whine.i place a bottle in his mouth.I got sleep.

**_ May 4th 1991,Tuesday _ **

i woke up to my baby crying,i cradle him,he calmed down a lot,babbling."hello Elliot,aren't you a cutie",i coo.I fed him,"what are you doing up?",dad asked"feeding Elliot",i say,dad lays with me."he's so cute,he has your eyes",he says."i know",i say.i burped him,tickled his little tummy.he smiled"awe",dad says."he has my smile",i say.dad held him while i grab a sports bra to put on.

he opened his eyes"he has my eyes for sure",i say."what do you mean?",dad asked"i have a white spec in my eyes by the brown",i say."i was born with it",i say.


End file.
